


Buddy and Princess

by MiracleDreamer



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Luke's cat, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Ohm's Buddy, Pets, Prompt Fic, ohmtoonz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleDreamer/pseuds/MiracleDreamer
Summary: Pets are always in need of attention, it's no different for Luke and Ohm's rambunctious pets.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fzywood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/gifts).



> A prompt fic for terrornuckel, who's very sweet and nice! ^^ The prompt was this:  
> 1) Any pairing with Ohm  
> 2) Basically each time they try doing the do, Buddy would stop them for whatever reason and Ohm would get mad while his partner would laugh about it or be more lenient.  
> 3) Bonus points if the other has a pet too and Buddy works with that pet!  
> So here is is! The finished product!
> 
> I also decided to finish most of this in time for the BBS Rare Pair weekend! We need more Ohmtoonz guys, so here's my contribution! I hope it's up to standards! (Also, I don't know the name of Luke's cat at all, so I called her Princess because Luke seems like the type of guy to name his cat Princess.)

“Luke, stop it~” Ryan’s voice echoed in the little kitchen they shared, eyes twinkling with happy cheerfulness only Ryan could seem to acquire in the early streaks of the morning. The light of dawn was barely waking up as the night slowly undressed to morning, stars drooping off the sky and hues of pink, orange, and purple splattered on the horizon instead. Luke would have said it was beautiful if he were more of a morning person like Ryan, but with his ugly temper and will for nothing when it was early outside, he wasn't one for details.

 

Besides, looking at Ryan was much more appealing to his boggled brain.

 

It was a treat to see Ryan in the morning, the man talking to himself softly as he roamed around their house, doing small errands that Luke noticed absentmindedly. He would give the vase of flowers some water. He would saunter into the bathroom and change or check the candles, rearranging the small bath bombs Luke would use occasionally for times they would both take a bath. He'd slip into the living room and turn on the TV to whatever he felt that day, which gave Luke hints for how he was feeling that day. If it was on a comedy show, he was feeling giddy and in need of an adventure. If the show was clipped into a soap opera, he was feeling melancholy and wanted a breather. Game shows usually meant he was feeling confident and logical, which were days mostly filled with playing strategic games on the comfort of their couch. Today, however, it was set on something Ryan rarely used.

 

A romantic movie.

 

Luke, being the overconfident one he was, moved into the kitchen, the scent of coffee and the clanking of a spoon in a mug overriding his senses. He smirked when he saw Ryan standing with his back to him, wearing one of Luke's shirts that made him swell with this kind of proud pride. It made him recall Ryan was his and his only, his heart skipping a beat and Luke nimbly wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist, the shorter man humming and leaning into him.

 

“Morning, Luke!” Ryan chirped, as happy was ever. Luke never pegged the man to be a morning person, but when they moved in together it became evidently clear. He would wake up with the sun and be out of the house after seven, a morning run tied in his routine and when he'd come back to shower and change Luke would barely be getting out of bed, groggy and whiny about Ryan leaving him alone. That was months ago, now their schedules clicked together and they didn't worry much about their busy days. They knew they would make it up later when they had free days, attention lathered onto each other for hours.

 

“Morning,” Luke grumbled out, his chin resting on Ryan's shoulder as he watched him make coffee through half-lidded eyes. He grew easily bored, shifting his eyes to meet the pale expanse of Ryan's neck and he placed his lips on the skin, his grip tightening as he kissed Ryan's neck.

 

Ryan responded with a blissful gasp, his composure still intact as he poured the coffee into two mugs. He jumped when Luke ground his hips, prominent bulge pressing into his ass, his hands clamoring to grab at a nearby spoon and towel. “Luke, stop it~” He turned himself around and met Luke's eyes, smiling playfully as Luke dipped in for a kiss. They melted into each other perfectly, Ryan moaning as Luke pressed into his mouth, hands slipping under his pants to grab at his ass and pull him closer. Luke's shirt was discarded and left to flutter on the floor, both of them oozing of a sense of desperation as hands roamed and then-

 

Barks hindered any kind of process.

 

Both of them pulled away and blinked, confused for a second until a familiar pet rushed into the kitchen, the skid of nails familiar and welcome.

 

“Buddy!” Luke smiled, crouching down to coo at the animal. The dog barked in response to his name, tongue lolling out as Luke petted him. Ryan forgot about the atmosphere and dropped down to give Buddy his own attention, showering him in all the love he had by petting him in all the right places and rambling at him, soon the pair of them sitting on the kitchen floor and leaving the steamy events behind. A pet was more important to them and besides, it's not like Buddy's going to do it again, right? They had other times to do dirty things, they were sure of it!

 

* * *

 

 

 

The second time they tried doing it, Ryan got a tad bit peeved.

 

The airy July night clouded around them, the light of stars illuminating the dark spots in the sky. Ryan was giggling about a stupid thing Luke said, sitting on the bench that decorated their backyard. A small pond was implemented in the summer of last year, Luke and Ryan working on it together with no help from Jonathan. The man had tried to help but only resulted with him playing with Buddy all day until Luke’s cat came to pester them, Buddy excited to have a friend around while Jonathan pouted and complained about the poor cat.

 

When they first moved in, Luke was absolutely worried about how his cat would react to Buddy. Ryan was deterred by it however, saying that Buddy was a dog that never really chased cats or did anything mean to the furry animals. It was a relief to see them getting along when they finally moved their pets in, Luke’s baby having to slowly take time to warm up to Buddy. On the other hand, Buddy loved the cat at first sight, following it around with a wag in his steps. Ryan would laugh at the spectacle and do the same with Luke, only for them to end up on the couch cuddling and kissing their laughter away together.

 

Tonight wasn’t any different, except for the outside atmosphere and Buddy was more calm, curled up at Ryan’s feet with Luke’s cat (dubbed as Princess by Luke because she was very high-maintenance) lying down on top of Buddy. She looked content, her eyes closed as she huddled closer to her big dog friend. 

 

“You know something I’ve been thinking about?” Luke broke the silence with a tip of his head and a groggy tone in his voice. Ryan looked down at him, Luke cuddling into his chest and smiled at him.

 

“What?” He blinked when their positions suddenly switched, the bench creaking a tad bit as Ryan was pushed down and Luke sat down on top of him, eyes suddenly playful and lips curling into a smirk.

 

“About how making love outside would feel like~” To emphasize his point, Luke dipped down to pull up Ryan’s shirt, his lips traveling down to lips small kisses on his stomach. Ryan’s breathing hitched and he flung an arm over his eyes, embarrassed.

 

“Luke, that’s very kinky of you!” Ryan accused, only to moan slightly when Luke bit down on one of his hipbones, leaving a love mark.

 

“Look who’s talking, Mr. Call Me Da-”

 

“Shh! Don’t remind me!” Ryan blushed, sitting up to smack Luke. Luke didn’t pay him any attention, focusing instead on slipping his hand under Ryan’s sweatpants, enjoying the whine Ryan let out when he palmed his bulge with the underwear still as an obstacle, licking his lips at the way Ryan suddenly went from giggling to sexually arousing, lips parted and eyes half-lidded with dots of lust. He was ready to start the real show, his lips back on Ryan’s skin with this sort of intoxicated pace when-

 

A consistent barking and meowing caught his attention.

 

Luke stopped, Ryan whining at the sudden change but he still turned to his pets, eyes wide at the scene. It seemed the animals were fighting, Princess hopping on the birdbath to hiss down at Buddy, the poor dog barking like there was no tomorrow. Princess had her claws out, lashing out whenever Buddy would try to get closer. Buddy would snap his teeth and sometimes twirl in circles out of frustration, pawing at the dirt irritatedly.

 

“Alright, what happened?” Luke frowned, ducking out of Ryan’s grasp and moving over to his cat, the furry creature jumping into his arms once he was close enough. Buddy bounded over to Ryan, the man flushing when Buddy tried jumping into his lap.

 

“I don’t know. They’ve never really fought…” Ryan trailed off, frowning when Buddy started to bark at Princess again. The cat hissed and huddled closer into Luke’s chest, the man sighing and moving back to the door.

 

“I’m going inside. Maybe they need some time alone.”

 

“But, Luke! Are you just going to…?” Ryan didn’t finish his sentence, only pointed at his condition and watched as the man rolled his eyes.

 

“Do it yourself, Ryan. You know you can do that,” Luke laughed, disappearing into the house and leaving Ryan in a rather... _ hard _ situation.

 

* * *

  
  


Days passed and soon it became a natural occurrence in their household. At first, it wasn’t as annoying, Ryan knew that pets were fickle, but he didn’t expect them to always be like this. He noticed they only started fighting when they were so close to doing it, usually a fight broken out of stupid things he knew Buddy would usually never fight over. The first night they fought was because Buddy was giving his toys more attention than Princess. He knew that Princess didn’t mind Buddy doing his own thing because of prior observations, so the idea perplexed him but he let it slide. Sometimes, pets could be like teenagers, fickle and always ever-changing.

 

The next time was in their own bedroom, lips hot and touches glazed with heat when suddenly the door slammed open, Buddy barking and breaking any semblance of atmosphere. Ryan groaned when he realized it’s because Princess was stuck on top of the refrigerator, Luke pulling his shirt back on and laughing when he saw his cat meowing pitifully. Ryan inwardly frowned, knowing Princess could get off by herself. Luke wouldn’t have known though, he actually has to leave for work unlike Ryan, who stays home and does his work from his office. He let it slide once again, not thinking much about it. The third time is usually the charm, anyways.

 

Except it wasn’t. They tried once again in a hot bath, Ryan mumbling something about the door being open in between kisses, Luke’s tongue overriding his senses as everything except for the knot in his stomach and the way Luke littered him in hickeys left his mind. The water sloshed around them, a bath filled with sweet scenting vanilla because Luke had a thing for sweet scents cramming into his nose. Luke’s hands were grabbing at his thighs, pulling them apart so he could make himself comfortable in between them.

 

Luke's hand was dangerously close to his erection when Princess came skidding in, hissing and jumping into the bath with them. It resulted in water spraying everywhere, Ryan yelping and Luke forgetting all his objectives to rescue his cat out of the water. Princess reemerged with all her fur soaked, meowing and shaking as Luke shushed her and stood up. As he was getting out and Ryan was once again left in a horrible predicament, Buddy dashed in and hopped into the bath, the tile floor wet with bubbles and water. Ryan tried frowning but couldn't, Luke's laughter ringing in his ear as he bent down and kissed his forehead.

 

“Next time, alright? Princess is going to get sick if I don't dry her up right now.” 

 

Ryan didn't object, nodding as he watched Luke walk away and whisper small things to his cat. He turned back to Buddy who was wagging his tail in the water, creating ripples and looking at Ryan with a goofy yet adorable look. He chuckled and reached to pet him, smiling at the love of his life. (Luke was the love of his life too, but Buddy was everything to him!)

 

“Both of you are planning something, huh?” Ryan asked his dog, observing the way Buddy ducked his head. “Princess knows how to get out of any sticky situation, and you don't look fighting. What's going on here?” He tipped his head back and laughed when Buddy barked at him, as if trying to answer him.

 

“I hope you're not doing it on purpose, I don't like being left in this state,” Ryan confessed, sinking lower into the bath and relaxing. He might as well enjoy the bath, it's not like Luke would be back anytime soon to help him. He stayed in his thoughts, hand petting Buddy as he quietly sang the night away, praying his state away.

 

The fourth time was the kicker. They tried again, this time with the door closed to their bedroom and candles lit in the corners of the room. Eyes were wanting, Luke's patient thin as he start to grind down with clothes still on, Ryan gasping at the friction and holding tight onto Luke's shoulders. Everything was going as planned, noises of pleasure blooming into the four walls and riling up the both of them. They expected to hear barking but nothing came, Ryan sighing and snaking his hand to flick at Luke's nipple rings when-

 

Both of them screamed in terror when they saw their dog and cat jump through the open window, getting on the bed in an instant and barking and meowing for attention. Buddy's paws were muddy and messing up the sheets while Princess had her claws out, the pillows they had propped on the bedpost suffering under the rips and tears she created as she stomped all over them. Luke scrambled to get Princess off, the cat calming down instantly when Luke touched her. The same happened with Buddy, who wagged his tail and barked happily when Ryan pulled him into a hug.

 

“Alright, this is getting ridiculous,” Ryan muttered, giving his dog a scrutinizing look. “Do you guys not want us to have sex or what?” Buddy tore his gaze away, as if the wall he was looking at was now very interesting.

 

“Maybe they're just jealous. They want attention!” Luke chimed in, Princess meowing in conformation. Luke snuggled his face into her fur, soft to the touch. She purred, head leaning into him as she closed her eyes. Ryan sighed and looked at Buddy, the dog’s tail ceased of any wagging and he looked sad, scared that Ryan would yell at him. He's never done that since years, the last time only when Buddy was young and peed in the house like a madman...or a mad dog, in his case.

 

“You're just feeling threatened because Luke's so rough when he touches me, huh?” Ryan cooed, Buddy whining in response. Luke, on the other hand, only rolled his eyes and moved to kiss Ryan on the lips.

 

“Yeah, right. I'm the sweetest lover around!”

 

“Lies! You're so mean to me~” Ryan clutched Buddy’s head closer to his chest, pressing his cheek on Buddy's and giving Luke huge puppy eyes. Luke set Princess down and flipped Ryan off with both of his hands, the cat slinking off to make herself a small place in between Buddy’s front paws. 

 

“I'm never mean to you! I'm always ready to give you my love, Ryan.” Luke’s demand suddenly changed, a serious wave rushing down him as his forehead met Ryan's. His eyes were grazed with determination, flowers of love consuming Ryan as he smiled lovingly at his boyfriend.

 

“I'm always ready too, Luke,” He paused, licking his lips and fingers reaching to rest on Luke's cheek. “I'm also ready to give Princess and Buddy our love.” Their pets barked and mowed at the sentence, warm and fuzzy with the heartfelt tone dripping from the words.

 

Luke's laugh was light-hearted, a deep throaty chuckle that resounded through Ryan as well. “They need all our love. To be honest, I thought you'd get mad at them because they killed our groove.”

 

“I was going to, until you said they just want to be attention whores.” Buddy looked offended at the comment, sniffing and nuzzling into Princess. The cat wasn't affected, her tail flicking from side to side, knowing how bad she liked being in the spotlight.

 

“They're like our children.”

 

“Our messy and attention-loving children! Now let's clean this up, I want to get my mind off of whatever is still in my pants.” Ryan stood up from the bed, ready to throw the ruined sheets and pillows out the window. Luke helped him too, the both of them taking the ruined bedding out, followed by a big dog and a sassy cat. They noticed the nail marks going up the side of their house and disappearing into their bedroom window but didn't question it, amazed by how hard-working the pets were and their cooperation to stop any sexual activities from happening. It would make any future dates hard, sure, but they were hoping to figure out a solution by then.

 

After replacing everything, the family made themselves comfortable on the couch, Luke popping in a movie with adventures of a dog and a cat. Buddy found himself on Luke's lap while Princess made a small space for herself on top of the couch, half of her body on the couch while the other was on Ryan's shoulder. When she purred Ryan would feel ticklish, her cold nose refreshing whenever it touched his cheek. Buddy would be watching the movie but also turn to Luke every once in awhile, licking a long stripe down his face. Luke would grimace but not push him away, the cackling of Ohm at his reaction making him laugh as well.

 

“Luke, do you think we’re ever going to get to do...that?”

 

“Ryan, are you seriously that horny?”

 

“...It's been almost two weeks, Luke. You know how I am.”

 

Luke peered back at his lover, Ryan smirking with this shit-eating grin he would get when he had the upper hand or when he was drunk out of his mind.

 

“Ask Buddy for permission.”

 

Ryan blinked, waiting for Luke to tell him he was kidding but when his lips didn't move and his look was still serious, he glanced at his dog, the pet panting and eyes gleaming as if he knew what was coming.

 

“I'll just wait for a few more days…” He mumbled, back to watching the movie and ignoring the victory bark Buddy gave.

 

The next day, Ryan found Luke having a one-on-one talk with Buddy, the scene playing out like a boyfriend asking his girlfriend’s father for her hand in marriage. Needless to say, Ryan lost it, laughing all he could because later that day Luke was bound to get his revenge, with or without Buddy's blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading~
> 
> Tumblr: fantasyeuphoriaandlace


End file.
